Marble League 2019
The 2019 Marble League was announced at the end of Event 12 of the 2018 Winter Marble League. The tournament consisted of sixteen events in which the sixteen qualified teams competed to win medals and points. The scoring system was the same as the previous two competitions. Following 2018’s tradition, there was a host, the Oceanics. The qualifiers took place on January 26, 2019, and the first event took place on April 19. 'Hosting' Even before the Marble League 2018 ended, there were talks on which team would host the 2019 Marble League. The selection process and the hosting bids were kept secret by the IMC. On 28 July 2018, it was revealed that the host of the Marble League would be determined at the end of the Amazing Maze Marble Race finals, with 8 hosting bids chosen as finalists. Although the process was kept secret, it was said that Jelle and the IMC made a unanimous decision without needing to vote. The host was revealed on August 4, 2018 after the Amazing Maze Marble Race finals. Here were the 8 finalists to host the Marble League. *'Oceanics (Host)' *Indigo Stars *O'rangers *Limers *Mellow Yellow *Kobalts *Rojo Rollers *Hazers 'Practice Events' '100 meter Water Race' The 100 Meter Water Race was released on 16 June 2018. The Chocolatiers and Indigo Stars did not participate in the Water Race. It was also revealed that the 2019 Marble League will consist of 16 events instead of the usual 12. 'Amazing Marble Race' The Amazing Marble Race was a tournament that starred the teams that hope to compete in the 2019 Marble League. During this event, the Quicksilvers and Gliding Glaciers announced their retirement from the ML, and Golden Orbs, Black Jacks, and Minty Maniacs rejected their offers to return in favor of a second season of the Hubelino Tournament. The Indigo Stars debuted in this competition. The Raspberry Racers won the competition with the O'rangers and Savage Speeders taking the top 3. 'Qualifiers' The Marble League 2019 Qualifiers were released on 26 January 2019. These events were included in the qualifier: * Funnel Spinning * Block Pushing * Relay Race * Underwater Race Qualifier Results :█ The team won. :█ The team finished second. :█ The team finished third. :█ The team did not qualify for the Marble League 2019. * In the video, the standings shows 5 points for Team Primary, this error was caused by a missing number in the spreadsheet. ** In the video, the standings shows 16 points for the Shining Swarm, but that's because it said they got 11 points, but the Snowballs got 11 points and the Shining Swarm only should've got 10 because they were 1 hundredth of a second slower, therefore they only really got 10 points. *** In the underwater race, Hazers and Team Galactic both tied at 28.16, so they both got 1st place and a gold medal. Friendly Round On 29 January 2019, a friendly between the host and the pre-qualified teams was held. 1st = 7 points 2nd = 4 points 3rd = 2 points 4th = 1 point 'Teams' Sixteen teams would take part in Marble League 2019. A Qualification Round was held to determine twelve of the sixteen teams. The remaining four teams were pre-qualified as they were in the top 3 overall at the end of Marble League 2018 or were the hosts. Two new teams debuted in 2019 Marble League Qualifiers: Indigo Stars and Green Ducks. Six teams previously involved in the ML either retired or declined participation in the 2019 Marble League; those teams were Quicksilvers, Gliding Glaciers, Team Plasma, Minty Maniacs, Black Jacks, Golden Orbs. Additionally, Team Momary declined to reform, as Team Momo had made a full recovery after its injuries in 2018. *The Oceanics were already qualified for ML 2019, but they were also revealed as hosts on 4 August 2018. **The Oceanics were originally a pre-qualified team, but because they were revealed as hosts, the O'rangers filled that vacancy. 'Main Tournament' Event 1: Underwater Race Event 1 of the Marble League began with a big opening ceremony. The ceremony introduced each of the 16 teams as well as King Triton and multiple other marbles representing people who've helped/are part of the production. The Underwater Race was shorter than the one featured in the qualifiers. 1st to 4th results are based on final. 5th to 8th results are based on semi finals and 9th to 16th are based on group stages. Event One Results: Event 2: Funnel Race Event 2 Results: Event 3: Balancing Event 3 Results: Event 4: Gravitrax Slalom Event 4 Results: Event 5: 5 Meter Sprint Event 5 Results: Event 6: Relay Run Event 6 Results: Event 7: Block Pushing Event 7 Results: *Tiebreakers are based by the secondary results. Event 8: Summer Biathlon Event 8 Results: * The Midnight Wisps were awarded two bonus points due to equipment failure. Event 9: Hurdles Race Event 9 Results: Event 10: Hubelino Maze Event 10 Results: Event 11: Dirt Race Event 11 Results: *DNF'ed marbles are ranked on distance covered from the start. (Marble closest to the finish gets the higher rank.) Event 12: Rafting Event 12 Results: Event 13: Elimination Race Event 13 Results: * The O'rangers were awarded two consolation points due to getting stuck on a track defect. Event 14: Surfing Event 14 Results: Event 15: Collision Event 15 Results: See main page for more detailed results Rankings for 5th-8th based on result in the quarter-final. Rankings for 9th-16th based on results in group stage. Event 16: Sand Rally Event 16 Results: Standings Standings After Each Event Overall Standings The first, second, and third place teams from this Marble League (Raspberry Racers, Green Ducks and Hazers) have pre-qualified for Marble League 2020. Final Standings Marble League Showdown See Marble League Showdown 2019. Trivia * The Oceanics were already qualified for ML2019 for finishing 3rd in last year's Marble League, but they were revealed as hosts on 4 August 2018. Because of this, the O'rangers, who finished 4th in Marble League 2018, filled their vacancy. * This is the first Marble League without Limers and Team Momo, as they both failed to qualify. * This is the first Marble League in which Mellow Yellow had to qualify. There were no qualifiers for Marble League 2016 and they were guaranteed a spot in both Marble League 2017 and Marble League 2018 for finishing in the top 3 of the previous year's Marble League. But they still qualified for the tournament, because they got enough points in the qualifiers. * This is the third straight year in which the Kobalts and Rojo Rollers have failed to qualify. Both teams last appeared in the Marble League in Marble League 2016, the first iteration of the competition, and have not been back since. * This was the first Marble League with 16 events in the main tournament, as opposed to 12 in previous years. * This was the first year in which disqualified teams did not get a point penalty, compared to previous years' -3 points for disqualification. * After event 12, Rafting, it became impossible for the Oceanics to win the Marble League 2019. * After a poor Marble League and another poor performance in the Elimination Race, the Oceanics' manager Reef was called in and fired coach Tide. * The Oceanics were the only team that didn't win any medals, which is even more embarrassing for them as they were the host team. * This is the first Marble League that the Savage Speeders did not finish in the top 3. The Savage Speeders placed 1st in 2016 & 2nd in 2017 & 2018, compared to only 5th in 2019. Category:Tournaments Category:Marble League Category:Marble League 2019 Category:2019 Tournament